Captivated
by BlueTinge
Summary: Kagome was a girl that needed a confidence boost. Inuyasha was a guy who needed someone there, but didn't know it. When they meet will they hate eachother, or will they be captivated? Inu/Kag minor: Miro/San Kou/Aya
1. Seniors!

****

Hello all, BlueTinge here. This is my first fanfiction, and it's about my favorite characters of all time! I hope this story does Inuyasha and Kagome's romance justice.

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha, so throw out the pitch forks :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Seniors!**

The day started out like any other day for a 17 year old girl getting ready for school. She throws on a t-shirt and jeans and runs out the door without a backwards glance. She waits at an abandoned bus stop, watching as cars go by in the early hours of the morning. Waiting, like an innocent senior, for her bus to take her to high school, yet again after 2 months of vacation. She waits for her only transportation seeing as she can't afford a car, then again she can't obtain a license. Which is what happens when you've failed Drivers Ed. over 15 times. To make things more exciting, it starts to rain, drenching her in cold water right when the bus stops in front of her. Oh and you ask who she is, climbing up the bus steps? Yeah, That's me. Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

So my ride to school didn't go as planned. I didn't make a big entrance while boarding the bus, unless you count making squeaky noises to my seat and dripping all over the aisle. Anyway, on the bright side I was greeted by my best friend, Sango, who saved me a seat in the back, who has known me since elementary. Summing up Sango for you, she is your average teen……PU-LEASE. She is a beautiful girl with flowing wavy brown hair, mysterious brown eyes, shaded by long black eyelashes, and tall, 5'8 to be exact. She is a punk rocker and loves her eyeliner. If she could, that would be her ultimate weapon. You can say she looks odd, and doesn't care what people say about her, except Miroku, pretty much the love of her life, but we'll get to him later.

"You're really wet," Sango, being Sango always has to point out the obvious.

"Thank you so much for enlightening me." I said giving her a mean look.

"Stop being such a snooty pants," she said. She got a little chuckle out of me. I was just a little uneasy seeing as this was my last year of high school.

When the bus rounded the corner, showing Saden High in all it's glory, I held my breath, and Sango just continued her story of summer vacation that _wasn't_ spent with me. I mean, high school can be very intimidating. Sure I've changed a little over summer, but not enough to have people bowing at my feet, I mean why would they? All because I was a senior and the school was my empire didn't mean I knew how to rule. I wasn't a beauty, I was just…normal.

Out of my daze, I see Sango passing a hand in front of me.

"Kagome! Why aren't you paying attention? If I had to suffer without you for half a summer, you have to suffer listening to what I did."

"Fine, what did you do?" I tried to put in as much excitement as I could, while watching as the high school loomed in front of me.

"Oh girl please! You wished I'd tell you about my summer," she said.

* * *

Getting off the bus was a hassle. I'm a very clumsy person, so my slippery shoes didn't help any. I slipped on the first step, and waited for collision until a pair of arms shot out and grabbed me. I looked up and saw the face of Ayame, my other best friend. Ayame, let's see. Well, she is a beautiful, crazy punk, with bright red hair in pigtails, ever changing green eyes, and an awesome personality.

"Watch your step there, hoe." Yea that's Ayame for you. She's had the same uniqueness since grade school.

While I regained my balance and fixed my hair, Ayame and Sango shared hugs, then they gave me a knowing glance, and we all attacked each other, laughing. You can say we're the 3 musketeers, the 3 blind mice, you get the point, we're still trying to come up with a name.

"Great! Another year of boring teachers talking crap," Sango, saying it like it is, and pointing out the blunt truth. "But at least we have guys to make it all worthwhile," she finished with a smile.

"You just say that because you're the only one who has a boyfriend." Ayame pointed out.

"That's not true. What about Hojo and Kags?"

"Actually, Hojo and I didn't work out," I said in a low voice.

"You say this now!" They said in unison.

"You didn't ask. Besides, it just wasn't there for me, I guess." I knew they didn't understand. The truth is Hojo and I were supposedly the 'perfect' couple. He was very sweet; he pretty much was an awesome guy, but not my type. He used to say he loved me, but the feeling was never shared.

"Lets just drop the subject, people are crowding the lockers and we haven't gone yet." That got them to start walking and take their attention off me. We began talking of our summers, and how much we missed each other. Once we got to our lockers, Sango tried to 'inconspicuously' look for Miroku.

"Sango, we know you want to see him. Let's go find him," I said dully.

"Thank you, thank you!!!" Sango said in a very high, squeaky voice, and ran off. Miroku and Sango had been together for three years now. He was 6'3, had dark brown almost black hair, dark violet eyes, always wore skinny-ish jeans and a band t-shirt, and according to Sango he was a great kisser. He had a good sense of humor, and shared the same taste of music as Sango. His only flaw seemed to be his wondering hand that always groped girls asses. As Sango spotted him she ran screaming his name and they connected in a passionate embrace followed by a kiss, while Ayame and I watched from afar.

"They are so cuddly," Ayame said.

"It's not our fault we're alone and bitter," I said grinning.

"If anyone asks we're alone and loving it," we both began to laugh until the warning bell cut us off.

"I guess we better get to homeroom. I don't want to be late on the first day."

"Too bad we don't have the same homeroom," Ayame said sadly. I gave her a hug goodbye, waved at Miroku and Sango, and walked off. Walking to homeroom got me thinking. I didn't go from a dork to a model in 2 months. Sango and Ayame were more in tune with everyone, I was more closed in. They were beautiful girls and I was just not. My hair was wavy and it was black reaching down to my waist. I had light brown eyes, fair skin, and I was tall, like my friends.

I walked into homeroom, and all eyes were on me. When people noticed who it was, they lost interest and looked away.

The late bell rang and the day had begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So what do you all think? Is it making eyes pop out in out rage? I know this isn't great, but wait until the second chapter when Inuyasha arrives! R and R! Please and Thanks!_


	2. Toupee

**Second Chapter! And this one is much longer :) I will be adding the chapters soon because I have chapters 3 and 4 already saved to my computer I just need to know if you find this story appealing.**

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Toupee**

After the bell rang, signaling the end of 4th period, I grabbed my books and rushed out the door. I began walking to my locker, exhaustion catching up with me. I had loads of homework on the first day!!! I reached my locker, ready to go home, and fall on my bed. I turned the lock, replaying my combination in my head. I grabbed my books and hurried to the bus loop, to say goodbye to Sango and Ayame_._ I hated riding the bus, and seeing as my house was 2 blocks away from school, I would go walking.

When I got to the bus loop, there were massive amounts of people. I found them in the corner by the gate. I went over and gave them each a hug.

"Try to call me today," Sango said.

"I'll try, after I take a nap."

"Fine"

"Be careful, and don't get run over," Ayame said.

"I won't," I said.

I walked off, my books bringing me down. I was so tired. I waited for three minutes until the light turned red and crossed the street. I tried to speed up, knowing the faster I walk the closer I was to my bed.

I stopped at another crossing. When the light went red, I got ready to cross, but an engine roaring made me stop. I jumped back as a black Harley with a silver skull across the side, flew past me and splashed over a puddle, the result of this mornings rain, soaking me in bacterial infected water. I was too stunned to scream after the driver. He had a helmet on but the shield was open. My books and papers were wet as well. _'Great'_ I thought. _'I knew things were going too well.'_

* * *

I got home exhausted and wet. I bet something like this wouldn't happen to Sango or Ayame. Guys at school stop in their tracks just to get a good glimpse of their beauty. When I pass, you hear crickets. What do they want from me?! Put wads of paper in my bra and buy padded underwear?!

I went to get some dry clothes and walked back to the kitchen to get a Honey Bun. I went back to my room, stood at the door looking around while eating my snack. I had light blue walls with pictures of my friends and me. I had posters of my favorite bands. I had a shelf full of my favorite novels, categorized from favorites to least. I read romance novels on my free time. I only read them to learn of other love lives that were better than mine.

I sat on my bed and covered myself ready to drift off to sleep. My last thought was the small glimpse I got of the person riding, a boy, a boy with violet eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the barking of my dog, Tabasco, signaling the return of my mom. I got up, looked myself in the mirror, fixed my hair, and walked out to greet her.

I found her in the living room, searching through the mail. My mom was an average sized woman with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and an aged face, used up after many years of expression. After dad died when I was 10, it seemed age attacked her full throttle. I walked over to her and embraced her.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day?" mom asked.

"It was good."

"Do you have a lot of classes with your friends?"

"Yea, a couple. I'm going to go do my homework, ok?"

"Sure honey. Go ahead. Oh and tell Souta that his friends are waiting for him outside," mom said, walking to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and heard rustling coming from my brother, Souta's, room. I tentatively opened the door. I found him rolling around on the floor with Tobasco, trying to pry his sock from the dog's death grip. I leaned against the door frame with a smile on my face.

"Hey Squirt."

Souta looked up with chocolate eyes and so did Tobasco. Instantly, the dog let go of the sock and came to sit next to my leg.

"Hey Kagome."

"How was school?" Souta was an eighth grader at the school neighboring mine.

"It was ok. What's up?"

"Your dorky friends are outside."

"Alright! See you later!" With that he ran down the stairs to be with hormonal teenagers.

* * *

I went back to the sanctuary of my room. I began to think of that boy and his beautiful eyes. Even though I got a small glimpse of him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He almost ran me over, but that's not the point.

I kept debating if I should tell Sango and Ayame. They would be calling in a couple of minutes.

*Ring, Ring* Make that 3 seconds. I picked up my phone and sure enough they were on the other line.

"Hey people!" I said trying to put in as much zeal as I could.

"Did you have a good nap?" Sango said first.

"Yea."

"Have you done your homework?"

"Nope not yet."

"Me either!" Ayame chimed in.

"Well isn't that a surprise," I joked, knowing she wouldn't take that offensively.

"I have better things to do than writing an essay explaining my many good attributes."

"I got that assignment too," Sango said.

"Yeah, me too. My essay will only be a sentence saying how I _don't _have any good attributes," I said.

"That's not true, Kags! You are an awesome person! I can come up with a lot of good qualities you have." Ayame scolded me.

"Really? Name 5," I suggested challengingly.

"Well, let me think…You're sincere, you're sweet, you care for everyone, you have kind eyes, and…um…you've got us as friends! OHHHH!!!!!!!!!! What now?!?! I named 5!" Ayame cheered.

"It doesn't count because you're my best friend and you're supposed to say that to help my self-esteem. I'm starting to wonder why I keep you guys around."

"Because you love us.

"You keep on believing that. Hey this Saturday I want to go ice-skating, and I want you guys to come with me. Please…" I begged.

"Sure," Ayame said.

We stayed quiet waiting for Sango's response.

"Guys guess what! Miroku wants to go to the beach to watch the sunset with me on Saturday."Sango said happily, clearly unaware of what I just said.

"Sango!!! I wanted to go ice-skating with you guys on Saturday! Didn't you hear me?" I nearly screamed.

"Sorry I was texting with Miroku. If you want I'll say no." She said, but I knew she would be miserable if I told her to reject his request.

"No, you want to go. Go ahead. I'll go with Ayame," I said with a sigh.

"Thank you! Hey I have to go. Dinner time."

"Ok, bye Sango. Love you."

"Bye, love you too."

"Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Ayame and I said together. When the click proving Sango was off sounded, I mockingly said,

"I'm going to start on my essay. I'm going to steal the list of my good qualities that you made up."

"I didn't make them up!" Ayame objected.

"Whatever you say. I'll try to call you back when I'm done, ok?"

"Yeah. I'm going to start on my essay too. Talk to you later."

"Ok."

"Love you!"

"Ditto. Bye.".

I kept thinking why I couldn't tell my friends about the guy on the cycle. It's not a big deal. I didn't even meet the guy. He most probably just saw some chick, and decided to get her wet for a good laugh. Or even worse he didn't even see me.

This thought didn't make me feel any better. I knew he most probably wouldn't have pulled such a stunt if it had been Sango or Ayame crossing the street.

I decided to put those thoughts out of my head. I grabbed my favorite blue pen from my book bag and a piece of paper, and began to write my essay. At first I had some trouble, but as I got into it I was done in no time. I put the essay in my bag and decided to listen to music, because I was sure Ayame nor Sangowere done withwhat they were doing. When I pressed play, the first song that came on was 'Good Enough,' by Evanescence. I walked around my room singing along with them. I sat on my bed and looked in the mirror. I started thinking about Sango's relationship. I wanted something like that. I wanted someone to hold me. I wanted someone to kiss my tears away and tell me it's ok. I want to feel it's only us when we lookinto each others eyes. But things like that don't happen to me. Reading the books doesn't give me experience.

Then again who said I'd be good at it, getting a guy I mean. Guys don't really care for girls a sweet attitude. No guy looks for that. No guy looks for someone like me.

I hated to think like that, mostly because my friends usually give me pep talks right about now, and I hated listening to the same talks over and over again.

I didn't feel like having dinner, so I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, until sleep got the better of me.

* * *

The most annoying thing when you're having a very romantic dream is the irritating sound of your alarm going off, letting you know that fantasy can't always be a reality. So, as payback, I grabbed my clock and threw it at the wall. But don't fear! I went to my closet and took out another alarm clock. This way I have my moment of frustration and mom doesn't get to know about it. Yea, I hate waking up early, and hated even more that my brother got to stay sleeping for 2 extra hours than me.

I went to the bathroom and did the essentials-brush my teethe, take a shower, curse the world for making the water so cold, get out, wrap myself in a checker board towel, and go to my room.

I brushed my hair taking out any evidence of knots. I got my clothes and got dressed. I grabbed my eyeliner, did a quick dab on each eye, and looked in the mirror, judging my image. I had skinny jeans and a black baby doll shirt on, blue flats, with a blue bow on the side of my hair. I gave myself a satisfied nod, grabbed my iPOD and my books and walked out the door.

I didn't feel like going on the bus so I began my walk to school.

* * *

I got to school, and the gates were still closed. I sat on a window sill and got out my iPOD. I tuned it to 'Psycho Bitch' by Lesley Roy. I sat there mouthing the words when a bunch of preps ran past me toward the front of the school. It wasn't long before a bigger group of screaming girls followed them as well. I thought there must be a fight, and my internal instinct told me to go and help break it off. I got up, pressed pause, and ran to the front of the school. When I got there all the girls were lined, looking at something. I pushed my way through and saw that what caught they're attention was a black Harley. It looked oddly familiar to the one that almost ran me over, down to the silver skull across the side. Someone was getting off the bike. I knew it was a guy just by his stature. He had a helmet on. Flashes of the violet eyes went through my head. I shook my head, not really caring for the girl's sudden interest in flashy motor vehicles.

I turned around and pressed play, and resumed listening to music. I walked away before I could see the figure take off his helmet.

* * *

The gates finally opened and still no sign of my friends, so I decided to get a head start at going to my locker. I walked slowly. I put my stuff away, and walked to the senior area to go find Miroku.

I found him groping some junior. I walked over right when she kicked him in a very…uh…tender area. As I got closer, I heard him cursing at the girls receding figure, in a pained voice. I patted him on the back and he looked up. I couldn't help it so I laughed at him. He got up from his crouched position , and glared at me. Miroku and I have been friends ever since he started dating Sango.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Sango what you saw," he said to me with pleading eyes.

"I won't, but this is so going into my diary. You should've known better and protected your Family Jewels. I mean why are you groping other girls for?" I said amusement clearly in my voice.

"It's the hand! It's cursed!"

"I bet." I said dryly.

I laughed some more at his hurt look until I was able to answer, "Guys can be so retarded. I'm going to find Sango and Ayame. You want to come?" He didn't answer. He had this dreamy look on his face. His gaze was focused on one spot way past my face. I turned around knowing who it was he was looking at. Sango was coming toward us in jeans and a ti-dye shirt, her hair in a high ponytail. She had a huge smile on her face when she saw him, and a look in her eyes identical to the one Miroku possessed. Her happiness upon seeing him could not be covered by the bangs that shaded her eyes.

She came up to him, and he held her tight. It's moments like this that make me want to evaporate. When couples are together, the only thing they see is each other, and they're oblivious to everything and everyone around them.

I would have cleared my throat as a sign of my presence, but I was pretty sure if I would've done that they wouldn't notice. I did it any way. Miroku just slowly pulled back and kissed her profoundly. When he let go he put his arm around her shoulders, gently, as though she were a porcelain doll, and they walked off together. I didn't expect them to turn around and acknowledge my presence. That being the case, I quietly walked away.

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't envy my friends. Sango has someone there for her, and Ayame can have any guy she wants. Sure I don't want the reputation Ayame has, the one that says she changes boyfriends as much as underwear. It's just that every guy she meets acts cool in the beginning but once things start getting serious they become big, evil, green, blobs.

I walked around the school, saying hi to some of my random friends. I stopped at my locker to grab my bag, seeing as the bell would ring soon, and continued my walk.

All I wanted was a guy to be there for me when my friends couldn't. But that would be asking too much, because it wasn't like someone would fall out of the sky, in promise of happiness and lots of love and kisses…whoa…hold up! I sound like some sappy love sick puppy…ok so I am, but that's not the point.

At that moment I bumped into a hard surface. When I slowly brought up my gaze I noticed navy converse with black grenades on them, jeans, and a black Scary Kids Scaring Kids t-shirt. I looked up at the face of a guy; a very _good-looking_ guy. He had unkempt, waist length, black hair. He had to be at least 6'3, but the only detail that caught my attention from this breathe taking creature was his eyes, purple mists, amethyst orbs that had caught my full interest, not letting me go.

I muttered a low and barely audible "sorry" and backed away. I looked down and noticed I dropped some of my papers. I grabbed them, stood, and looked into his eyes again. He stared down at me, and I saw anger in his eyes. I was confused as in why he would look at me this way, I mean hasn't this guy crashed into someone before? "Keh, you better be!" was all he said. At that moment I was out of his spell, and realized his rude remark. "Uh! Jerk!" I gave him one last look and left. As soon as I saw his eyes, I knew he was the boy I was fantasying about, the one that almost ran me over.

* * *

When Sango found me I was sitting in the library, with my head in my hands. She came to me and started asking me questions. I was still stunned by the way that guy treated me. The nerve of him! All I could tell Sango was that I was going to go to homeroom early today. I gave her a hug and ignored her questioning eyes.

I walked for what seemed like hours until I saw Ayame in the distance. I had just realized that I hadn't seen her all day.

I walked up to her and I saw the look of happiness and contentment in her eyes. Last year, she would have the same look after she would make out with someone in some corner or behind a brick wall.

"Either you got an A or you just played tonsil hockey with someone," I said.

"Close, I like someone new."

"Be careful where you put your feelings and where you put your lips," I warned.

"He's not like that, I swear," she promised, with hope in her eyes that I just didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Who is the lucky fellow that caught your eye?" I questioned.

"Koga Wolf," she said naming the big bad boy in our school.

"He's cute," and he was. He had long, black hair, and cerulean eyes. He had that rebellion look in his eyes that girls just loved.

"Yea…back off, he's all mine," she said with a playful smile.

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about me. Just…be careful…I don't want you getting hurt. We both know that every time you find a deadweight guy, it hurts to realize it. Just watch where you put your feelings," I said, friendship protection mode coming on.

"I will. I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to be late to homeroom."

"Wow, you don't want to be late to class. That's a big difference," I said.

"He's in my homeroom," she smiled as she ran off.

* * *

The day was long and uneventful. I kept thinking about that guy and couldn't concentrate on anything else. When English came, I searched through my bag looking for my essay. I was surprised that it was nowhere in sight. I was sure I put it in my bag… then I remembered the impact I had with that guy. I dropped some papers and I must have forgotten to pick up my essay! _'Damn!'_ I cursed inwardly. This was the last thing I needed. I can't start failing a class so early in the year. I started to panic and images of McDonald fry pans, and the words _'Would you like fries with that?'_ flashed in my head. I got up from my seat and walked over to my teacher, Ms. Lee. She was at her desk. When I approached, she looked up from her novel 'Lord of My Heart' by Jo Beverly. _'Great! I read this book before. Maybe if I talk about it with her, she'll let me re-do the assignment.'_

"Don't you think that Jo Beverly is an exquisite writer? I just love her use of words. And taking it back to the old days, that's just genius. Don't you think?" I knew I sounded like a suck up, but I had no choice. She looked at me for a second and a slow smile grew on her face.

"Oh, wow! You've read it? I thought kids your age were still reading Harry Potter," we were, or rather I was. I prided myself completely in thinking Harry Potter was hot, and that I couldn't wait for the last book to come out, but I didn't comment on that. "I agree with you completely. She just knows how to put her reader wanting more. And that Avery. Oh! What a hunk!" She just kept ranting on, and on.

"Yes, well, if you like her, may I recommend 'In My Wildest Dreams' by Christina Dodd. She is just as good."

"I'll get right to it."

"You should, and there was something I wished to ask you…"

"What will that be?"

"It seems I dropped my paper this morning. I was wondering if I could turn it in tomorrow?" I said it quickly, but knew she heard because a frown and eyes of disapproval were aimed at me.

"I see. Well, the assignment was to build character. I'll let this pass. But please try to bring in your homework on time."

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lee. It wont happen again. Thank you," I repeated.

"Yes, well, I will put that book you recommended on my list." I gave her a smile and quickly went to my seat.

* * *

When my science teacher, Mrs. Boogleson (or as I like to call her, Mrs. Booger), released us for lunch after a very 'fascinating' video about frog digestion, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

When I walked through the entrance of the cafeteria the smell of pizza and burgers attacked me making my mouth water. I was famished seeing as I didn't eat dinner the night before, and breakfast doesn't appeal to me. I looked around for Ayame and Sango. I saw them sitting in a round table by the window. When they spotted me they waved me over.

As I got closer to the table, I noticed Miroku was sitting there as well, between Sango and Ayame. Another guy, that I later realized was Koga, was sitting there too, with a big bad boy frown, but his eyes looked interested in what Ayame was saying.

"Hey guys, and _new_ person," I said while eyeing Koga. Ayame saw this so she spoke first.

"I invited Koga to come sit with us," she said innocently.

"Great! I always thought Miroku needed a pet," I said bitter sweetly. All eyes were on me. Confusion in all six pairs. To tell you the truth, I didn't know why I was ganging up on Koga. He hadn't done anything…yet. But that was no reason to over react.

"Sorry. I just came out of a video about frog poop. I just need food." Everyone just stared and then resumed their conversation.

I got up and began to walk to the pizza line. I slowed down when I saw _him._ He was the last person in line. He just stood there, like a god. I felt intimidated. I fought the idea of going back to the table and waiting until he left. I beat that thought with a flaming stick. I wasn't going to let this guy ruin and much less, run my life.

I walked forward, determination on my face, and stood behind him in line.

The line moved and we didn't acknowledge each other. I thought about confronting him about his attitude this morning, but decided against it. I grabbed a slice of pepperoni, poured some jalapeños and pickles, and reached for a Sunkist. He, oddly, did the same thing. _'We have something in common.' _I thought, surprised. Even my best friend's feel grossed out by my pizza eating ways. That's so weird.

It was his turn to pay. His shoulders were tense. When he turned to leave, he finally saw me, but he didn't look angry like he did this morning, he looked…sad. His eyes were like black holes, and they widened slightly when the saw me. He stared for a second, then his eyes hardened and he left, making me wonder if the sadness was even there.

I just stood there, puzzled, until the cashier said "Next" getting my attention. I paid and went back to the table where Ayame was flirting and Mirokuwas playing with Sango's fingers. I sat down and ate my pizza absentmindedly.

His eyes kept flashing in my mind, his face, his expression. Sango's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Kags, are you ok? You don't look too good. Maybe you should get some air."

"That's a good idea. I'm going outside."

I got up and walked outside to the courtyard. I never noticed how beautiful it was. There were low brick walls that I chose to sit on. The grass was so green with colorful flowers sprouting all around. I felt at peace and no longer felt…what did I feel? I didn't know, but I knew the mysterious biker that just happened to be hot, and liked pizza with Sunkist, jalapeños and pickles, had something to do with it. His eyes were saddened, unlike the anger they had this morning.

I wanted to help him and let his attitude slide. What could've happened to him in such short time? Wait, why am I putting so much thought into this? Who cares?!

I looked up and there was a slight breeze that chilled me, making me regret not bringing a sweater. I noticed _him_ sitting on the brick wall on the far end of the court yard, eating his pizza. I wanted to go up to him, and talk to him, so I did. I got up and walked toward him. He looked up and I still saw the same hollowness, confirming that it wasn't my imagination. I sat next to him wondering what I should say. He followed me with his eyes.

"Uh…hi," I said timidly, my voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me closely as though thinking of what to say.

He just looked down, apparently deciding not to say anything, his inky bangs covering his eyes. _'Well isn't he a talker.'_ I thought angrily.

"Look, after the way you treated me this morning I shouldn't be sitting next to you much less talking to you. But I wanted to know if your ok," Well, that was to the point.

"I'm peachy flipping keen."

"Oh, well, that's a good way to put it. Look, this morning you were ready to kill someone. But now it's as though you're…I don't know, um…not…mad." _'Well that was lame,'_ I thought irately. He brought his head up. His eyes looked straight at me, piercing me. I couldn't look away.

"What are you? Some counselor or something? Or just some pain in the ass?" Before I could reply he nearly screamed out, "Because, you don't know me enough to judge me!" while he said this he got up with irritation in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you treat everyone like this? What did I ever do to you?!" I knew my cheeks were flaming, just like they usually did when I was angry.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Fine! You're an ass!" I replied hotly.

"Yea, well, you're a bit-"

"That is quite enough. We do not use that kind of language at Saden High." We got busted by the Dean, Mr. Flayers. He was a middle- aged man that hated foul language and anything out of the ordinary. He was wearing a business suit (at a school…) and a toupee that was ready to fly away.

"I'm sorry" bet you he wasn't "but I must ask your names and decide your punishment," he said while taking out a notepad. _'Unbelievable. Now I'm in trouble just because I was curious.'_

"Your name," he said while pointing at me.

"Kagome Higurashi" he jotted it on the pad and then pointed to…wait. I get to finally know his name.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha…his name was Inuyasha.

"Well children, the east side of our school needs a touch of paint and the janitors need a break. I think you kids would be perfect for the job. But I won't be here today, seeing as I have important obligations to attend to, you know, ballet recital." We both raised our eyebrows, and took a small step backwards. "Ahem…so, you will be here, after school tomorrow at 2:00pm sharp. I'll have the brushes set out for you." He walked away leaving me wanting to pull his toupee off, which wouldn't be needed seeing as the wind was way ahead of me.

"Great. I'm stuck with you tomorrow."

"Yea so try to keep your hands off me," he said, but he looked depressed for some reason, but before I could comment on it he walked away. _'What a jerk!'_ I stood there, fuming, until my friends came out through the cafeteria doors along with everyone else, slung their arms around my shoulders, and guided me toward Mrs. Booger's class. _'Off to see frog poop! Yay me!' _

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Alright, so I know Inuyasha is a little pissy, but you will find out why soon. I hope you guys like it thus far. __R and R please!_

**:)**


	3. Stars

**Chapter 3 is up. I'm happy that many added me to their favorites and to their alerts. Read on and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Stars**

After school, Ayame, Sango, and I walked out of Mr. Vender's math class toward our lockers. The day was finally over, but I wasn't relieved. As soon as this day ends I got closer to seeing Inuyasha tomorrow after school, yippee! Ayame was talking away how awesome Koga was. Sango was talking about how she couldn't wait for Saturday. She wanted us to go with her on Friday to the mall. She had to shop at Hot Topic for new skull earrings and look for a cool bathing suit. She was mostly talking to Ayame, because she knows I hate shopping. The only exception _was_ Hot Topic. I just thought it occupied the lives of too many teenage girls and it was stereotype that I had a decent mind not to follow.

I walked them over to the bus loop and stood there for a while listening to their conversation. I was looking off into space when I notice Hojo leaning against a wall, talking to a small brunette with a cutesy smile. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. I hadn't talked to him since we broke up which was a month ago. I said goodbye to Ayame and Sango and walked over. I walked behind him and cleared my throat. He gave me a quick glance, looked back at his friend, and then turned around slowly, finally realizing who it was.

"Kagome! Hey! Long time no see." He was looking at me all googly eyed, but maybe he was just being nice. He was one of the only guys who could be nice to everyone without being gay.

"Hey Hojo! Who's your friend?" He looked down ready to introduce us when he saw she wasn't there. She was off talking to some other guy, and she was all over him.

"Well, she works fast." He turned his brown eyes on me. He had shaggy brown hair and was tall, very tall. He had boyish features, and a huge smile always plastered on his face. Even if we didn't work out as a couple, he was a great friend, and always there when you needed him. He was like an older brother, which is true since he was a year older than me.

"She was too short anyway," with that I got him to laugh. "Are you waiting for your bus?" I asked him.

"No. My parents finally took me to get my license."

"That's great! Congratulations!" I gave him a quick hug and he held on longer than he should, but I didn't comment on it. Once we let go I gave him a hundred watt smile and watched as the same expression he had when he used to look at me gather in his eyes. It was a look of true affection, and one that made me feel like the porcelain doll that Miroku saw Sango as. It was too much for me, so I changed the subject.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm walking home instead of taking the bus," I was already walking away, when I heard Hojo say "Hold on. The parking lot is that way. I'll walk with you." He said goodbye to a group of guys, who looked at me with a stare that said they still thought girls had cooties and that kissing was gross. He walked next to me just like he used to. I was pretty sure he was tempted to put an arm around my shoulders and give evil glares to any guy who dared look at me. He told me that he was working part time at the Garage. Again, I congratulated him. It was quiet for awhile until we got to the parking lot and it was time to part ways. He looked at me, a sincere look on his face, and said "I really miss you, Kagome."

"I miss you as well. You will always be one of my closest _friends_." He gave me a look that showed he understood that nothing would happen between us in that way, but he looked like he didn't like the idea. His cell rang and he excused himself and answered. After saying yes and no's for a minute he hung up.

"That was Sam, from work. He needs help. It was cool talking to you." He gave me a quick hug and ran toward his car. I began walking toward the street. I was waiting at the crossing when a cycle stopped next to me and caught my eye. I looked over and saw it was Inuyasha. He didn't even look at me he just turned left and didn't look back. I decided not to think about him. I took out my iPOD, tuned it to 'Make Damn Sure' by Taking Back Sunday, and walked home.

* * *

I got home and saw my mom's car parked in the garage. I took out my key and opened the door. I was attacked by Tabasco, who is a toy poodle, but don't be fooled, he can be evil. I patted his head while trying to close the front door.

My mom came out of the kitchen, with a dish towel in her hands.

"Hey mom." I walked over and gave her a kiss.

"Hey honey. How was school?"

"It was ok. We're learning about frog digestion in science." She looked at me, disgusted. It was the easiest way to stop anymore questions.

"Ok. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"'Kay. I'm going to do my homework," with that she went back to the kitchen and I went to my room. I opened the door to my domain and threw my bag on my bed. I thought about calling Ayame but decided to check with Sango first. I got my phone and marked her number. After three rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey triple hoe."

"Oh, hey Kags." I could hear laughter and crying in the background.

"Your babysitting aren't you."

"Yea. You can here 'em, huh?"

"It's kind of obvious."

"I'm babysitting the monsters." By that she meant half her family, which is her munchkin population of cousins. I heard a deep voice but that cracked at times talking to her.

"Not now Kohaku." Kohaku is Sango's little brother, and Souta's best friend. From the sounds of it he as finally hitting puberty.

"Is it just me or his voice is deeper."

"Our little boy is growing up," I could hear muffled protests from Kohaku and I knew she was giving him a noogie.

"So how are things with Miroku?"

"Amazing. As always."

"I bet."

"You're not mad about me bailing on Saturday right?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, Sango. I love that you're so happy. Don't even worry about it."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm taking Drivers Ed!!!!!!"

"Again?! But I thought Mr. Sans banned you from ever trying again." Mr. Sans was the wicked Drivers Ed. instructor that hated me for wrecking his car last year. How was I supposed to know that the car couldn't destroy the tree and keep going like in Grand Theft Auto? He told me never to come back.

"Well mom talked to him and he said yes."

"That easily?"

"Not exactly. My mom brought out the whole 'I'm gonna go black belt on your ass'." Sango started laughing and so did I.

"Crap. I gotta go. Feeding time."

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

"Ditto"

I laid on my bed. I was surrounded by pillows and I just buried my head in them. Tomorrow I had to spend a whole afternoon with Inuyasha. I'd have to tell my mom I was helping a teacher. I just wanted to get our punishment over with. He is the biggest twit that ever lived! I mean why would he be so mean to me? He just met me. I should've punched him while I had the chance. I knew I didn't have it in me to do it. But you never know when it came to…to…Inuyasha. Why did he have to be a loner and look like there's more than what he lets on? He seems so different from others.

He hated my guts for reasons unknown, and I hated his to an extent. I got up from my bed and stood in front of my mirror. My hair was tousled but other than that I looked ok. I turned to the side and studied my reflection. I wasn't flat as a board, but I wasn't a Pamela Anderson either. I was thin, but not in the way that someone would tell me the name of their therapist because they thought I was anorexic. My stature was fine, you know, thin, it wasn't the best, but it was good enough that some guys got interested, but I didn't go on dates very often. Don't get me wrong, on some occasions I had offers, but not from guys that seemed worth it.

Hojo was special. He was nice to me since the beginning of 10th grade. He always walked with me when I wasn't with my friends. I always thought Sango and Ayame intimidated him. Well anyway, he was an awesome person. He wasn't the big brainy kind or the stupidest peanut either. He was just special. He knew how to compliment a girl; make her feel like she was a special treasure that had some legend behind it and that he had found it on some expedition on his pirate ship. As though he had been looking for that treasure his whole life; like he dedicated his time in finding _me_.

The way he treated me really helped my self-esteem and feminine power. After a year of friendship, he got the guts to ask me to be his girlfriend. I said yes hoping he could be someone worth being with. At first it felt…right. He made me happy. People said we looked great together and we were so much alike. They said we were…perfect. Jeez…I hate that word. Just like I hate going into Victoria Secret or the bra section in Target because there are manikins or pictures of woman that have the 'perfect' figure. What if you don't have that body? I always felt intimidated buying undergarments and such because I never felt like I belonged; like I was an outsider. I broke up with Hojo after a year because I didn't want perfection; I wanted a normal relationship; with at least some fights, but we never fought. I could never look forward to making up. He never kissed me in the year we were together. Only a quick peck on the cheek. When I commented on it after a couple of months he said he didn't want to rush it. He was a friend, and it took me awhile to realize that that's all we were going to be.

I turned away from the mirror and went to get my book bag. I took out my math book and began my homework. We were starting calculus on the first semester to get it over with. This is fine with me, seeing as I wasn't bad at it. I was finishing the last problem when my mom came in my room announcing dinner time. I got up and walked to the dinner table. Souta was serving himself as was my mother. I could smell the sweet aroma of mash potatoes with steak…my favorite. I got a plate and began serving myself a heap of mash potatoes.

"Kagome, when is Sango coming over?" Souta asked.

"Why?"

"Well, Kohaku can't come unless she brings him."

"You guys need girlfriends."

"Who says we don't have any!?!" He asked accusingly.

"Ha, whatever Squirt." We all sat around the couch watching a movie Souta popped in. After an hour, mom fell asleep, and, seemingly, so did Souta.

I quietly got up from my curled up position and went outside. I walked along the side walk towards the park. Inuyasha's face flashed in my head. For a second I just stood in the night air, thinking of him and the mystery that was in his eyes. Tomorrow I would have to spend at the minimum of 2 hours with him. Alone.

I wondered if Ayame or Sango had seen him around. Nah. If they had seen him around they would have most probably commented on his physique. He was, you know, pretty hot. What with those violet eyes, and lean figure, and long hair … and… and …take a hormonal chill pill, Kagome!

I'm amazed he's not the main topic in the girl's bathroom. The only thing people talk about in there is: preps-"OMG! Do you think my skirt is short enough that Bobby will notice my new thong?" Geeks-I was in the library today, and did you know that 'crap' is not consistently a bad word." Yea that's pretty much it. I'll give it 2 days until Inuyasha is the center of every girl's conversation, and heart.

When I reached the park I jogged toward the swings. When I sat on it, it creaked due to age. I looked up at the stars, and the crescent moon. Somehow I always felt more at ease in the dark, at night. There was something comforting of the darkness. As I looked up I saw one star in particular that glowed brighter than the rest. It stood out, yet it was still…hot. WHOAH! Beautiful! I meant beautiful! I swear! I wasn't thinking about Inuyasha! Ok I was! I can't lie; ok I can, but not fairly well. Can you blame me? If you would've met him and he couldn't even say one nice word to you, you would most probably find yourself thinking about him. Well, maybe you won't if you're stronger than me. Most probably you would've slapped or punched him by now. But I can't. There's more to him. I know there is. And as I looked at that star, I made a promise to get to know Inuyasha and prove there was more to him than mean words and pickles.

* * *

Somewhere far, yet not so far away, you'll find a house with a motorcycle in the driveway. Through the door you'll find messes only boys can make. Upstairs, a door with a sign that says _'I'd like to see it in your point of view but I can't stick my head that far up my ass!'_ will be the last door in the hallway. Through it, it will reveal an 18 year old looking out his window with his guitar in hand. He turns slowly, directing his amethyst eyes at his door as it opened revealing a man who held quite the resemblance to the one looking out the glass.

"Hey Yash. I'm gonna go hit the sheets. Do you want anything?"

"Nah. Thanks Sess." Sesshomaru turned to leave. Then thought better of it and turned back to face his brother.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, you know, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just, you know…"Sess nodded, and didn't comment on the fact that his brother wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yea. Alright. Goodnight."

"G'night." And with that Sess left the room shutting the door behind him. Inuyasha looked out the window again. He loved the night. He felt more comfortable when the only light were from the stars. He put his guitar down and opened his window. He got out and sat on his rooftop. Sess never knew he did this. But ever since their parents left them he always seemed to find refuge in the height of the roof, away from reality if only for a moment. He looked up at the stars. He felt peaceful. Which was saying a lot seeing as he had been through a lot lately. Tomorrow he had to stay after school with…what was her name again…oh yea, Kagome. What was with her? Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He went to school as a promise to Sesshomaru to graduate. He didn't need friends. He was fine by himself, and on the second day of school he was already in trouble for letting his temper slip.

But he had to admit, he was surprised and -he would only admit it to himself- impressed that Kagome didn't cower when he had insulted her. She brought out her own insults. If it were a different situation, he would have liked to get to know Kagome Higurashi. But he couldn't. He had made a promise. At that moment he remembered that when he had crashed into her, better yet when _she _crashed into _him_, she had dropped some papers and when she left she still managed to have left one. He had picked it up.

He had thought about giving it back to her until he saw the title of the essay, _'Me and all you need to know lengthened into 5 paragraphs' _He had to say, for some reason, he felt that she was like every other girl he knew, or rather saw. He had seen the ones that were stuck up, and full of themselves. Even though she didn't give off that vibe, one never knew. But when he read the first sentence he felt he needed to learn more about her. It said _'I could spend my time writing 5 paragraphs of my good attributes that my friends have tried to convince me I have, but instead I'm going on protest with this essay and talk about what matters: the personality and the little things that make me_..._well…me.' _Sure she wasn't a poet, but he wanted to read the essay if it was the only way to know more about her. She intrigued him, that he couldn't deny. So he pocketed the paper, and now he took it out, and began to read it.

She had strong words and opinions, though he had to say, she went through a lot of fuss over English homework. As he read on, not once did she talk about a claim of having perfect skin or hair, or how beautiful her eyes were, and he had to say they were. They were so expressive, that he felt he could tell any of her emotions if allowed a glimpse at her brown eyes. She was different. And he had to say he wondered what else was there to Kagome Higurashi that she didn't show, and he was seriously thinking of finding out on his own. As he looked up he saw a bright star lighting up the night with its beauty.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter had more length and gave more insight to Inuyasha and Kagome's thoughts about each other. Sesshomaru is kind toward his younger brother, unlike in the series. He is not cold. Many characters are yet to come as well. _

_Hope you like this chapter! Reviews for Updates!_

:)


	4. Green Paint and Stories

**I'm** **so glad of the amount of people who are keeping up with my story. This chapter is kind of sad, but it gives you an insight of what Inuyasha went through.**

**Read and Review your thoughts please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs mentioned!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Green Paint and Stories**

I ran out the door in a black over sized t-shirt, and the usual…dun dun dun dun…jeans! I really wish I had a car right about now, instead of having to run to school. Good thing I had Drivers Ed. today. I really hoped Mr. Sans didn't give me a hard time. As I got closer to the school I noticed that I got out of the house later than usual. There were a lot of kids all over. Usually when I got there it was practically deserted, and I liked it better that way.

Since the gates were open I went straight to my locker. As I began taking out the books that I needed I heard someone opening their locker, several feet down, I turned over and you won't believe who I saw……..yea, you guessed it or rather _him_…Inuyasha Takahashi. He was wearing a black hoodie with some strange design on it. He had jeans and the same converse from yesterday. _'Why did his locker have to be so close to mine?' _I think he must have felt someone staring at him because he turned around. His gaze sent me pin needles. I closed my locker and left, a blush working its way to my cheeks. I looked down and noticed I didn't get any of the books I needed for my new classes. I had to turn back. But I didn't like it. Maybe I should wait a couple of minutes…_'NO! Get your act together Kagome! He is a guy. You've seen millions of them! He's of the same species. We've already established that guys are evil martians trying to take over the world with nasty cheese muffins! He is no different. Even if he has eyes of amethysts, and broad shoulders, and nice lips and, and, pretty hair… (Drool)' _

'_Kagome, this is your non-drooling conscience! Do not let this guy affect your life! Stand up to the man!!!'_

And with that I turned and headed straight to my locker. He was still at his. I paid him no mind, and set out to do what I had to do. As I looked in my locker for my binders, I felt someone lean against the locker next to me. As I looked to the side I saw the unpleasant face of Yura Comb. Big intro. She's the preppiest girl in the school, which made her popular in some _weird_way. She was in my class when I first moved to New York. That year she made my life miserable. She would blame things on me, tell her boyfriend I had a crush on him, and accuse me of sending him love notes. I had to say, hate is a strong word, but when it came down to Yura, it's an understatement.

"Hey Ka-Go-Me!" For some strange reason she always stretches out the syllables in my name. Yura has always believed she is way prettier than I am. She has black hair cut in a frilly bob, burgundy eyes, and the Victoria Secret body. Bet you she shopped there too.

"Hey Yu-ra." I mocked.

"Ka-Go-Me, easy on the 'tude. If anyone heard you right now they'd, like, think you hated me or something." She was examining her nails as she said this. I looked around me and saw her "posse."

They consisted of Kagura, Yura's best friend, and partner in crime…literally, and Kanna, a freaky little sophomore. Kagura had red-like eyes and long, dark, brown hair and Kanna had seemingly bleached hair with midnight black eyes. They always followed the devil anywhere she went. Yura was wearing a tank top that showed half her belly when the teachers weren't looking and the shortest miniskirt available. She was the kind of girl that asked if her thong showed if she bent down far enough. If the answer was yes, she would bend down in front of any guy, making sure he got a good glimpse of the logo.

"I wouldn't want them to think that, now would I?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly. You really should lighten up," her eyes were drifting away from her nails to her right side. That's when she saw _him_. Inuyasha. Innocently stuffing his helmet into his locker, and closing it. A slow smile worked on her perfectly shaped and glossed lips. A pink, manicured nail tapped her cheek in a pondering stance. She turned to look at me, a sly smile on her face. The question I really didn't want to hear came out of her mouth.

"Who's the hottie?" I knew I wouldn't like that question directed at me, especially by Yura. But I wasn't ready for a surge of anger and…jealousy that coursed through me. Inuyasha wouldn't look twice at her. A prep. Please! She didn't have a chance even if she was popular. She was so not his type! _'How do you know?' _Great my voice of reason. OK I don't. But he just doesn't look the type to go after a bitch.

"No one you should know about. He's not interested."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm just…pretty sure he wouldn't want to be around someone as stuck up as you!" Well that showed her. I would've pulled it off if my cheeks weren't flaming.

"Look. Stop kidding yourself. Everyone knows you've always been jealous of me. Face it, I'm prettier than you, and you've always hated that. I can get any guy I want. Hottie over there will be mine in less than a week and you'll be stuck watching from the sidelines. Some things never change." Her "friends" all nodded and smirked. Before I was able to say anything in my defense, my best friends came to my rescue. Cue Superman music!

"Hey bitch! You're not allowed to be a bitch because _I_ am the bitch. The _only _bitch. _The _bitch! The B.I.T.C.H! The Bitch! You're fired, so walk away! Buh Bye!" Yura was looking at Sango with pure disgust. Ayame was behind Yura, as though cornering her, blocking her from leaving until she had her say in the matter.

"You know, we're getting pretty tired of you and your group of minions," that got her 'friends' on edge, "picking on Kagome. Won't be long until she cracks and bites your head off, or more likely, Sango and I punching the daylights out of you." Yura crossed her arms and just looked at my friends.

"Ka-Go-Me, why don't you tell your blood suckers to put their fangs away?" Oh, yea, forgot to tell you. Yura is convinced that Sango and Ayame are vampires. She's certain that she saw them turn into bats when we passed her house on Halloween. When she told the school her _big_ discovery, on the morning announcements last year, everyone knew she was loony. Nobody said it to her face though.

"I think you should leave before I suck your blood!" Sango edged closer to her and they practically ran away. But when the Queen Bitch and the Bitchettes passed Inuyasha in the hall, she sent him a flirtatious smile, but not before giving us pointed stares.

"Thanks guys. I was about to tell her off though."

"Oh yea. You were really handling the situation. She was practically begging for mercy." Ok, we've already established that Sango's a bitch, right?

"Yea Kags. I think it's time you showed Yura who's the cookie and who holds the cookie jar." Ayame and her reasonability.

"Yea, well, that day will come…soon."

"What did she want anyway?" Great. I knew someone had to ask that.

"Nothing, Ayame, she just, you know…" _'No she doesn't know. Tell your friends what Yura wanted, and on the long run tell them about Inuyasha.' _"She was…uh…she was ganging up on my shirt. She said it's very unfeminine of me to wear t-shirts so much."

'_They are your best friends! You can't even talk to them about one guy! What kind of friend are you?!' _

"Well, that's lame. I think she can't live with out you. All she does is follow you from every corner trying to come up with some way to talk to you if only by saying insults. I think you have a real stalker in your hands," Sango said. They both laughed and I joined in. The warning bell rang, and I gave them hugs and left. I got to homeroom, and just sat there listening to the announcements saying who knows what.

* * *

As I took out my schedule that I got in homeroom, it told me my first class was history. I hurried to get to the classroom. I had to take a flight of stairs, and as soon as I got to the landing I saw Yura all over an expressionless Inuyasha. If it was possible, and apparently it was, Yura had shortened her miniskirt. I couldn't believe that she would sink so low. She turned around slightly and saw me. She gave me a smirk and just turned around, proceeding with whatever she was doing. I didn't dare look any longer. I ran into the classroom. _'What is wrong with me?! I barely talk to him! And why does Yura have to get in the way?' _

'_In the way of what? There's nothing going on between you and Inuyasha, so what's your problem?'_

'_Nothing….just…'_

'_Just admit it! You like him!'_

'_No I don't! Shut up and leave me alone!' _In the classroom, the walls were covered by maps and very close up pictures of presidents. I swear you can tell if Abraham Lincoln had a zit the size of a plum. I chose a seat in the back. I put my binders on the desk and took out _'Match me if you can,' _the book Ms. Lee assigned us_. _I read three pages, until I felt someone pick the unoccupied seat next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha Takahashi. _'He's in my class! No! Why?!' _He looked over as though hearing my distressing thoughts. I quickly looked down. _'Why do these things happen to me?! AHHH!!!' _

I used my hair as a shield and, certain that he couldn't see me, looked at him while slightly turning my head. He was just sitting there, tapping his pencil on the desk in rhythm. He was bobbing his head slowly, in his own world it seemed. It was intriguing watching him tune out the world and concentrate on his own. I turned even more, as though drawn to him, possessed. In the process I dropped my book. I didn't move for reasons unknown. He flinched slightly and then he turned to look at me. I just stared. And stared. And, yea, you guessed it, stared.

He looked down at the book between us. Then slowly, he got out of his seat, crouched next the book and retrieved it. He held it in his hands, turning it over, looking at the title, and then nodded slowly. He looked up at me, and held the book out, a slight smirk or smile, I couldn't tell, on his face. I just kept staring and so did he. I looked down at the book between us as though it was a new species.

I slowly went to reach for it until someone walked too closely next to my chair, shoving me towards Inuyasha. I was ready for the impact of the floor, thinking that he would move out of the way before touching even a fiber on my shirt, but instead I was held in the encirclement of his arms. As I looked up I was surprised to see his face red. I slowly sat back on the floor. I must've been blushing crimson so I looked down and got my book. Then I stood up and took my seat. I didn't even look at him.

When the teacher came in everyone took their seats. I just sat there, dumbfounded, until I heard the distinct sound of paper hitting the floor. I looked off to my right and noticed a small paper on the floor. I grabbed it, and after quickly looking at the teacher, making sure the note was out of her sight, I opened it.

**What no thank you?**

**-Inuyasha**

I wasn't sure if this was a joke, and if it wasn't, if I should answer it. What if someone saw me fall on him and thought it would be funny to write notes to each other in class and make a fool out of me. With that I glared at the sheet of paper, wondering what to do. I slightly turned over, wondering- if it really was Inuyasha- if he was waiting for my reply. I looked at him and all I saw was him drawn back in into his own world, rhythm and all. He showed no sign of passing that note at me. So I did what I thought made sense. If it wasn't him I'd write a reply that didn't necessary scream thank you. And if it really was him than hopefully I would wipe off the imaginary cocky, smirk I could imagine on his handsome face as he wrote this:

**What no thank you?**

**-Inuyasha**

**_For what? For being a good cushion?_**

I did the only thing I could do with the piece of paper: I threw it to the floor. I sat there waiting for someone to get it. I waited for what felt like years until movement caught my attention. I turned over right when Inuyasha picked up the note. He opened it, ever so slowly, and read it, a slight look of amusement on his face. He looked up at the teachers' position and then quickly scribbled something down and then threw the paper at me.

**What no thank you?**

**-Inuyasha**

**_For what? For being a good cushion?_**

**You're a very ungrateful person aren't you?**

I didn't even have to think before I wrote back.

**What no thank you?**

**-Inuyasha**

**_For what? For being a good cushion?_**

**You're a very ungrateful person aren't you?**

**_No, but when it comes to you, yes. You're not getting a thank you from me :)_**

After my response Inuyasha never wrote back. History was uneventful, after that. I kept stealing glances at Inuyasha. I couldn't stop thinking about him. When the bell rung, I was left staring at the spot were he was sitting before. I shook my head, grabbed my books and stood. As I walked out into the hall, I took out my schedule, checking what class was next. Drivers Ed. _'Hmmmm. Wonder if Mr. Sans is the kind of person that holds a grudge.' _

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi, Miss. _Grand Theft Auto_." _'Yes, Kagome. Mr. Sans _is_ the kind of person to hold a grudge.' _The whole class -mainly freshman, which made it even more embarrassing than not having a license in senior year- was standing, backs against the board, facing Mr. Sans as he walked in front of us. As he saw me, he stopped in front of me and gave me a glare.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Sans. I hope the money I gave you was enough to pay for the damages," I said lightly.

"Yes, well, let's just say that money isn't enough to stop nightmares."

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, I've practiced. I've gotten better. Do lawnmowers count? And if they don't this one should. It had a steering wheel. Besides, I didn't hit one garden gnome. Ok, maybe one…but it was in the way so it isn't my fault… and it was ugly too, so my mom was totally fine with it," I said fast and with confidence.

Mr. Sans stared at me. "We'll see won't we? We wouldn't want any hazards on the road." And with that he walked over to his desk and pulled out a remote. He aimed it at the board, and an image of a teenager standing next to his car popped out.

* * *

The day was finally over. _'At least we only watched a video in Drivers Ed. and Mr. Sans wasn't too mean.' _The rest of my classes were fine. I had drama last and that helped me forget about Inuyasha and what laid ahead after school. After I went to my locker, which Inuyasha wasn't at, I went to the bus loop. I didn't want to tell Sango or Ayame about my after school plans, but I didn't want them to worry if they found out I wasn't home. When I found them at the same spot as always, they gave me a huge smile, making me feel worse.

"Hey Kagome, can you come over? Ayame is coming. I can convince my dad to take us to the pool," Sango asked me, already expecting me to say yes. She knew I couldn't resist the pool, but this time I had to make an exception.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to…um…baby sit Laura's kids." Laura was a very close friend of the family. She had two kids, Samantha and James. Laura was in Virginia with them visiting the family, but Sango didn't need to know that.

"Aw man! That sucks. Oh well, I guess Ayame and I will go then." I nodded and looked at my watch and saw I only had 5 minutes before 2. I gave them hugs goodbye and ran off.

I hadn't had a conversation with Inuyasha since our encounter with the Dean. I was really looking forward to seeing him. Maybe I could learn a little about him.

* * *

I got there at 2 sharp. Inuaysha was nowhere insight. I looked at the wall we were to paint. It was full of graffiti, curse words and graphic pictures. No wonder they wanted us to paint this. They just picked the first suckers they could find. I rolled up my pant legs and got to work. Eventually I got out my iPOD and started singing softly to the wind. I was working efficiently, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned swiftly with my paint brush in hand, and covered an angry Inuyasha with green paint. I quickly said "sorry" but he didn't look like he wanted to talk. He grabbed the extra brush, stuck it in the paint and let the paint from the brush drip all over me, leaving my hair with green polka dots.

"Oh, no you didn't! I said I was sorry! This means war!" Inuyasha and I wet our brushes and tried covering each other with as much paint as possible. But what started as war became mindless fun. I was laughing so hard that I held my sides, and tears were coming out of my eyes. Inuyasha was laughing too, a blissful sound that filled the school. I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen him another emotion from angry on his face. I was glad I'd caused it.

* * *

Inuyasha and I were sitting on the floor, our backs against the wall, our shoulders touching. We were laughing, still, at the scene moments before. I was trying to get the dried paint out of my hair; he was just looking at the distance. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"We didn't paint the _walls_."

"Yea, but this was more fun."

"Yea it was. I haven't laughed since…" he stayed silent for a second and then said "for a while." He said it simply but it sounded fake, as though there was something else.

"You are such a bipolar freak, you know that? I mean the first day you almost ran me over and…" he was looking at me confused, but then his eyes widened.

"That was you? …Well, you were in my way," he said it like he believed he was right, so naturally my anger flared.

"In your way?! It was a red light. You were supposed to stop! I haven't passed Drivers Ed. and even I knew that!"

"Well, I passed kindergarten, and I knew you're supposed to look both ways before crossing!" We were pretty much butting heads. With every insult our heads would get closer. Our noses were almost touching. These thoughts were making my head spin. He was looking straight at my eyes as though searching for something, and I knew he noticed our closeness as well. We were slowly getting closer, but our eyes never failed to lose contact. At the last moment, he moved back, his eyes unreadable. I felt embarrassed, but mostly hurt. I wanted to kiss him, but most probably a guy like him already has someone to kiss, a pretty, blue eyed blonde. He cleared his throat, a signal of removing that shared moment from time.

We just sat there looking at the sky. I got the guts to say something first.

"Why were you mad today and yesterday, because only someone angry passes through a red light and almost runs over an innocent pedestrian."

"I wasn't in a good mood."

"And you can't tell me why you weren't in a good mood?"

"I don't seem to comprehend as to why you even ask much less care."

"It's in my nature. Just tell me. I know it's good to let things out." He was debating, and I felt bad for pressuring him, but I was about to kiss this guy and I knew nothing about him, and that scared me.

"I had…problems."

"Problems? A lot of stuff comes to mind. Is it that bad?

"The problem is a person, a girl named Kikyo." I knew it. There _was_ a girlfriend. They most probably had a quarrel, and that's why he was mad.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"She was my girlfriend." A girlfriend…that's fantastic. Wait…he said _was_. Last time I listened in class that was past tense. I was going to ask him about that but he continued with his story.

"Kikyo wanted to go out to the movies because her parents were on a cruise on there second honeymoon. It was raining and it was 10:30 at night. We had been together for 2 years. I couldn't say no, so we took my car. We were having fun, singing along to 'Five Colors in Her Hair' by McFly. It was raining really hard but we didn't let that bring us down. We stopped at a red light. She turned around in her seat and leaned in and gave me a kiss. She told me she loved me, and I was so happy because that was the first time since we started that she had said that. I was going to reply and tell her I love her too, when an engine coming from the front of my car caught my attention. When I looked, a car was speeding toward us, ready to hit. I instantly covered Kikyo. The car hit us head on. The last thing I remember was Kikyo screaming." He took in a shuddering breathe.

"I awoke at the hospital. My first words were _"Is Kikyo alright?" _My brother, Sesshomaru, came running to my side. All he could do was ask if I was ok but I was only thinking about Kikyo's welfare. He told me that she was badly injured and that she was unconscious. I felt like my heart was being smashed into a million pieces. I tried to get up but Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it. I waited until he fell asleep on the couch, and got up. I pulled off all the cords and IV lines that were on me, and walked around looking for Kikyo's room. I walked for what felt like days until I saw her door open and saw her laying there. She was badly wounded, just like Sesshomaru said, but she was still beautiful in my eyes. I brought a chair next to her bed and held her hand. She still had the promise ring I gave her 2 months back. I started to twirl it around her finger. All I could hear was her silent breathing. Then, I felt a tightening from her fingers around my hand. I looked into her face and saw her eyes open slowly. She turned her head to look at me. Even with the pain she must have been feeling, she smiled."

"She asked what had happened and I told her about the accident. She brought her hand up to my face and I could feel her tracing cuts I must have had. I held her hand there and she told me she loved me. This time I was able to reply. We stayed holding each other, until sleep over came us. I woke up to the sound of the doctor and a nurse. I was still holding Kikyo's hand. They checked her pulse and jotted it down on a clip board. The doctor looked at the machine that was connected to her. He shook his head sadly and looked directly at me. He told me that Kikyo had entered a coma."

"I isolated myself. I felt like a part of me died. Her parents interrogated me. Her mom would sob uncontrollably. They didn't blame me, but I did. I locked myself in my room for months. I barely ate. I couldn't face her. I was inconsolable. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He recommended therapy but I flat out refused. I felt responsible for what had happened…"

"But it wasn't your fault!" Inuyasha looked at me like he had forgotten I was even there.

"I know it wasn't. I just didn't know it at the time. Sesshomaru protected me from reporters that wanted a news story. He was like my dad, which was saying a lot because our parents left us when I was 12 and he was 18. One day Sesshomaru came into my room, and just told me he couldn't take it anymore. He needed his brother back. He opened my eyes to what I didn't want to let in. I needed to move on, but I didn't know how. He told me I needed to go back to school, be surrounded by people. I knew I needed to move on, so I took the first step. I went to the hospital and visited Kikyo for the first time, since the day she entered the coma. She was exactly like I left her. Her black hair was splayed across her pillow. She was pale, like a vampire goddess. I sat next to her like I had that night. I watched her even breathing. I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could do. I talked to her. I told her about how much I missed seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, and how I missed listening to her voice. And I oddly felt better talking to her, even if she couldn't respond. The doctor told me she could hear me, and that alone made me feel better. Ever since, I've visited her, and told her my problems and how much I miss her. It's been three months since the accident and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her.

We stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what to say, until something came to mind.

"What happened yesterday that made you feel so angry?"

"Yesterday, I had gone to visit her when they told me that her heart was faltering. I was scared. I blamed it all on the bastard that dared do this to her. I found out it was a drunken man in his 40's. He died instantly at the accident. When I left the hospital I was pissed, and frightened for her. I decided not to go to school. I was just passing that light because it was on my route home. My anger didn't let me see the light nor you. I'm sorry for that."

I looked at his eyes and saw resentment. I knew he didn't want to become the careless driver that almost killed his girlfriend.

"And today. For me it was the first day of school. Can you blame me? You were and still are the only person to approach me. I thought you were going to ask me questions of the accident."

"Don't worry about it. All is forgiven." We stayed silent just letting the wind chill us.

"…You know when Mr. Toupee comes and see the mess we made he's going to make us do this again. Willing to spend another day with me?" _He_ was asking _me_. I looked at him and his face was serious, no games.

"Sure." He got up and dusted his pants, which was unneeded because they were full of paint. He put out his hand signaling me to grab it. He helped my stand. We didn't let go. His hand was warm, had a strong grip, and it was big enough to make me feel like a child. He let go, but slowly, not abruptly like when we were about to kiss.

We turned around and looked at the master piece that was the wall. Only a quarter of it was painted the right way. The rest was splattered. I looked down at myself, and thought of how horrible I must look.

"My shirt isn't even black anymore. And my hair! I hope this washes off soon." He looked at me for a second and then started laughing. I could just feel a blush work its way up my neck, staining my cheeks.

"Look, I have a t-shirt in my compartment. It may not be very 'girly' but it's not full of paint. You can have it." I looked at him, and thought about the surprised look on my moms face if I went home with the shirt I have on now. Not a pretty sight.

"Ok, thanks." We put our brushes in the cans and walked off toward the parking lot.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you say she _was_ your girlfriend?"

"Kikyo's mom has become very close to me since the accident. She told me I shouldn't feel tied down. I told her I didn't, but she told me that I shouldn't feel that I couldn't go after someone else. She said Kikyo would have wanted that. I guess I'm starting to believe it too."

He took out a key chain and press a button. In the distance I heard a horn. We walked for another minute until I saw the infamous bike. He opened the compartment and took out a white t-shirt, and handed it to me. I put it over my shirt and took out my other one from under it. I folded it and found him looking at me.

"Do I really look that bad?" I didn't wait for an answer and walked over to the side view mirror. My hair was full of green! The paint that was on my face was almost off, though. I turned around to look at Inuyasha. His face had hints of green, but his hair was untouched. _'Lucky.' _By the building I found a hose. Most probably the janitors use it to clean the school. I ran over to it and found a bucket by it. I filled it with water and dunked my head in it. My fingers groped through my hair taking away any traces of paint. I picked up my head and used the shirt that was doused with dried paint as a towel. I walked over to the cycle where Inuyasha was.

"Girls." Was all he could say.

"Yea…um…this was fun. I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question but I wanted to know.

"Uh…yea, you will. Do you live far?"

"No just 2 blocks away. Why?"

"I could give you a ride. If you want." He said it like he was expecting me to turn him down

"On your bike?" I answered skeptically. He nodded. My first time on a motorcycle. While you're young right?

"Sure, why not." I waited for him to get on and then I swung my leg over. I took my iPOD out of my pocket, and saw that the cover was full of paint. I took off the cover and let out a relieved sigh that the iPOD itself was unharmed.

He took out the key and stuck it in the ignition. The engine roared to life and we got out of the parking lot. I held onto my seat for dear life.

"You know you're gonna have to hold on to me."

I blushed furiously, but complied. He felt warm and the leather from his jacket was cold. I could feel his hard abdomen muscles through his shirt, making me blush even harder.

"So, do you think Mr. Flayers will completely kill us when he sees the mess we made?'

"Not if we promise to fix it up tomorrow." It's like he wanted me there. Don't get me wrong, we might have started off on the wrong foot, but now I felt comfortable being around Inuyasha. I didn't feel nervous. I felt horrible about the things he's had to bear. But I was happy that he trusted me enough to let it all out.

Once we left the school, Inuyasha asked me my address and I told him. Pretty much the ride was silent except for the roaring engine, and the wind pounding at my ears. I was sure it was because he wanted to give me time. He most probably thought that having a girlfriend, I mean a _'was'_ girlfriend, in a coma somewhere was a shocker, and it was, but I didn't want that to stop him from talking to me. I was about to voice my thoughts when he said, "We're here." And sure enough we were. When we turned on my driveway, I held tighter, scared of falling. He parked in the driveway. I was relieved when I didn't see my mom's car. We just sat there, looking at my lightly shaded yellow house with a rose garden, my mom's guilty pleasure.

I didn't think he was going to say anything so I hopped off. I told him "Thanks for the ride." I was walking away from the motorcycle when I heard him call my name. I turned around. I walked back to the cycle and waited for him to talk.

"Thanks for listening to me, you know during the whole…yea." He looked down and I thought I should rescue him.

"No prob. Thanks for trusting me. Oh and thanks for covering me in paint. Can't wait till tomorrow." With that I gave him a smile and walked to my door. I waved when his cycle turned the corner and I walked inside.

* * *

I checked my caller id, and noticed that I had several calls from Sango's cell phone. I didn't feel like talking to them at the moment so I decided to take a hot shower and wash my hair. I went to my room and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and went to the bathroom. While I washed my hair thoroughly, I thought about Inuyasha. I had only known him a day, like _really_ known him.

He was a mystery to me. One minute he was a rude pansy ass, and the next he was letting out his deepest secrets. Now, I looked forward to spending the afternoon with him. I thought of his laugh and his smile. I wanted him to do that more often. Yes, that would be nice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I hate Kikyo, I must say, but in this story she _**is **_an obstacle between Inuyasha and Kagome but she isn't a bitch. Yura is the bitch, but she's not that important. She's just a slut._

_By the way, y__es there will be _**major **_fluff._

_I hope you all liked this chapter. Review and let me know. _

_Also, I am sad to say, that this week I have midterms. I will try to update as soon as possible during this week, but if not, I will update on Saturday._

_Bear with me!_

_Reviews might make me update sooner ;)_


	5. Duty

**

* * *

**

Alright, Chapter 5 is up. Sorry for the late update! Super busy! Thank you for the reviews, though. Also thank you for the supporting words.

**On with the story!**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! The rest of the chapters won't have a disclaimer, so I hope everyone has come to realize that I DON"T OWN INUYASHA! But, I do, however, own the consept of this story, the plot, but not the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Duty**

When I walked through the school gates in a black baby doll dress, and purple leggings, I felt giddy. Now don't misinterpret my giddiness. I only felt this way because I was going to help my school by painting its crusty walls. I was a senior; I needed to fulfill my duty to my school...ok, you caught me. I only wanted to be with Inuyasha, but only because yesterday broke the 6 feet thick ice that was between us. I could tell he felt some weight lifted after sharing his angst with someone other than his brother, or someone who would send him to a shrink.

I walked toward my locker, aware that my friends, whom were ignorant of yesterday's events, had yet to arrive. When I was 10 feet away from my locker, I saw him, Inuyasha, putting away his helmet, closing his locker and stuffing his hands into his hoodie. I stood rooted to my spot as he turned around. He spotted me almost instantly. A third of the student population of Saden High were scattered around us, minding their own business, completely oblivious of what happened after school yesterday at 2:00pm or the fact that my heart was going way too fast to be considered healthy.

When I thought he wasn't going to do anything, he gave me a light smile, softening his features. I stared at his _amazing_ eyes, and then did something that couldn't be helped. I blushed, then I smiled back. He turned around, giving me one last look, and went on his way. I waited until my heart slowed to an acceptable pace, and continued with my day.

* * *

My school day was spent anxiously waiting for it to be _over_. I could've seen Inuyasha at lunch, but my science teacher needed help cleaning up after a lab involving squids, frogs, ink and a bunch of high school girls squealing their heads off. Let's just say it was **insane**. I was kind of disappointed that I finished right when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The remaining classes went by extremely slow, and were spent counting hours, minutes, and seconds instead of learning the day's curriculum. When 1:45 came around, I was already up, packed, and out the door before anyone registered that the bell rang.

* * *

You could call me a bad friend, and I would totally understand. I didn't say goodbye to either of my friends, then again I hadn't said hi to them either, since I hadn't seen them all day. My excuse wasn't very good. Wanting to see Inuyasha wasn't an excuse to be a bad friend, but when I did tell them, eventually, they would laugh and understand.

'_Tell them? And when will that be Kagome?'_

'_Shut up!'_

I ran through the courtyard, crashing into some underclassman on the way. I didn't know if Inuyasha would be there yet, but I hoped that he hadn't forgotten. There was a lot of work to do after yesterday, and I don't think Mr. Flayers would allow another day of inactivity. I was surprised he hadn't called us down to yell at our foolishness. Well, then again that may have to do with the note I slipped under his door during 10 minute break.

When I reached my destination I was surprised to find Inuyasha to have already started painting. He was holding a roller and doing even strokes. The September breeze ruffled his hair a bit. I walked over to the bucket that held the brushes and dropped my bag. I gripped the handle of a brush and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey," he said while continuing with his job.

"Greetings. So…are we going to actually do this right today?" I asked amused.

"If it were up to me, no. But we have no choice it seems."

"You're right." I plopped down next to his legs with a sigh, starting with painting the edges of the walls. We worked in silence that was slightly uncomfortable. We didn't speak for maybe a half hour until he plopped down next to me with a huff. I looked over at him curiously.

"My arms are so sore. Tomorrow is going to be killer," he announced.

"I know what you mean; at least we have a little bit left. Like a quarter of it." He looked over at me intensely. I didn't know what he was thinking.

"You're not weirded out by yesterday, are you? I mean about Kikyo and all."

"Uh, random much? No, of course not. It's your life. And besides, who am I to analyze and judge? I'm not a shrink."He nodded and then looked off at nothing. I sat there thinking, and then thought the silence was murdering my brain cells.

"Did you go see her yesterday?" I asked softly.

"No. It took hours to take off the paint that _someone _**purposely** put all over me," he gave me a pointed look.

"Oh, yeah, _my_ fault! You put it in my hair first! It took a whole bottle of shampoo to take away the evidence!"

"Haha. Whatever. It was fun though. Alright, stop procrastinating and do your job. I want to finish this up already." He got up swiftly and grabbed his brush. He began working and so did I. There was silence, but it wasn't as uncomfortable.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, we were done. We stood back and admired the smooth surface of the walls. The paint was perfectly distributed, and I was quite proud of myself.

"About time," Inuyasha said, while wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"I know! I'm beat." I grabbed my bag and slung it on to my shoulders.

Inuyasha put the brushes and roller into the bucket and then started walking towards the parking lot. I walked next to him. We were silent. All that went through my head was _'This is it. There is no reason to hang out with him any longer.'_ That was a depressing thought. I didn't know why this guy affected me in such a way but he did. When we reached Inuyasha's bike, he still hadn't offered me a ride, so I decided to leave on my own.

"Well, later," I turned around and got onto the sidewalk.

Inuyasha didn't make a move to stop me, so I didn't stop. I heard his motor start, and soon, he was behind me. I thought he was going to keep going, but instead he stopped next to me. I looked over and saw him at an angle on his bike, his helmet on, his hair slightly moving with the wind. I could just imagine his eyes looking at me.

"Wha-"

"Get on," came the muffled response to an unfinished question. My answer was a huge smile and my leg swinging over his bike. I gripped onto him tightly, and felt his muscles, once again, through his jacket. And once again, I couldn't stop the blush that worked its way to my cheeks.

Inuyasha dropped me off, just like yesterday. The only difference was that Ayame and Sango were at my house peaking through the windows. It was outrageously embarrassing, and Inuyasha chuckled at their faces pressed against the windows.

"Thanks for the ride. Again," I added.

"No prob. See you in history,' and he left. I had completely forgotten that tomorrow he was in my class! So I do get to see him!

'_Excited much, Kagome?'_

'_Leave me alone!'_

I opened the door to my house wearily. Before I could even register what was happening, I was thrown on my couch and was faced by excited teenage girls.

"Hi guys," I said weakly.

"Who is he?!" Exclaimed Sango.

"How do you know him?" Asked Ayame.

"What does he want?" Wondered Sango.

"Is he nice?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Does he go to our school?"

"Is he in a gang?"

"GUYS! Shut up! This isn't an Interrogation!" Ayame and Sango looked down guilty. "Ok here I go. Inuyasha Takahashi. School. I don't know. Kinda. NO! Yep, and of course not!"

"Inuyasha Takahashi? Never heard about him. Is he new?" Sango pondered.

"Yes, but don't think much of it. He's my detention buddy."

"Detention! You never get detention!" Ayame yelled.

"I know. He was the reason. We got in a fight and Mr. Flayers made us stay after school, and paint the east side. "

"You mean you didn't have to babysit? You skipped out on us, and lied?" Sango said in a hurt voice.

"Sango, I'm sorry. You too, Ayame. I didn't think about it. I should've told you guys," I put my head down, feeling ashamed. I kept it down until I felt both sides of the couch sink and then two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I looked up to find Sango and Ayame grinning.

"Kagome, I understand why you didn't tell us," Sango gave Ayame a knowing glance.

"You do," I looked up at that, curious.

"Of course we do. You wanted to keep him to yourself, and we have to admit, he's hot," Ayame said with a victorious smile. I swung my head back on my couch with a defeated sigh escaping my lips, but wasn't able to relax my screaming muscles for long. Sango and Ayame reached their arms out, linked them with mines and dragged me to my room. There, I was to suffer countless hours of prying questions, squeals, and knowing smiles.

'_It was about time they knew what was going on with you and the mysterious biker that has you entranced.'_

'_You know something? You're a real pain in the ass!'_

'_Don't you mean pain in the head?'_

'_Wow, even in my head I have bad jokes…'_

* * *

Inuyasha was on his bike, on his way home. He had just come out of the hospital from seeing Kikyo. She was in the same condition since the last time he saw her. The only change was that her heart was even slower. She looked frail, and when Inuyasha held her hand, it was cold to the touch. He felt deep anger for that night. He then thought of how Kagome, someone who had just met him, didn't blame him.

Kagome was a strange girl. She had the ability to become redder than strawberries in seconds, and had a smile that was brighter than the brightest of places. For some strange reason, he couldn't keep away from her. He didn't think he wanted to.

He smiled at the memory of having the paint fight with her. She wasn't afraid, or intimidated to pour the whole bucket down his shirt, after he had rolled the roller over her. He hadn't laughed so hard since the accident, and for that, he was grateful. His smile dimmed.

It wasn't right to pay so much attention to this girl. Inuyasha had to be faithful to Kikyo. It's not like she was dead yet. There was still a chance she would recuperate, and Inuyasha had to be there for her when she woke up. It was his fault she was there in the first place.

'_You're an idiot,' _came the snide remark of his conscience.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You like Kagome!'_

'_No I don't! Dude, I've only known her for 3 days.'_

'_Ok, so maybe you don't _like _her, but you feel something when she's near. Maybe you will care for her, in time.'_

'_Keh, whatever. I have to be there for Kikyo. Kagome is just some girl.'_

'_You tell yourself that.'_

'_Shut up.' _As he drove 20 mph over the speed limit, he couldn't help but wonder the truth of his conscience's words.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Haha, they each have conscience problems, problems being that they both hate theirs. Their consciences are on the same page though._

_Sorry for it being shorter than others, but I didn't have much time to write it. I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be better and hopefully longer. I just got back from midterms and I'm on vacation, but I have so much babysitting to do, it's no joke. Well the money helps. _

_Anyways, read and review. Tell me what you think. Soon Inuyasha will be friends with Miroku, since soon he has to meet Sango and Ayame, so their friendship will be in this fic._

_Again, sorry for the late update. I will update as soon as possible. Reviews help the thinking cells ;D *wink, wink, hint, hint*_


	6. Ask part I

**I am a horrible person! You have got to believe me when I say I tried my hardest to update sooner, but I was so amazingly busy. ****It's 1:07 am, and this chapter was all I could muster. I hope it wasn't terribly disappointing. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**First chapter of the year!**

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Ask (part I)**

I woke up exhausted when my alarm rang. On the bright side, tomorrow was Friday. I stared up at my ceiling, remembering yesterday, when Sango and Ayame dragged me to my room, where I endured many hours of interrogation and other methods of teenage girl torture.

**Flashback**

Sango had suddenly gotten an _amazing _idea- about a half hour after they were satisfied with my answers referring to Inuyasha - that she just _had _to share. We were all lying on my blue bed, watching 'Beatle Juice,' when she suddenly sprung up, surprising me and causing me to fall off the edge onto my pink, polka dotted carpet. I gave her a glare that went unnoticed. Sango was on her knees on the bed, her fist in the air, and a triumphant look on her face. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that my butt was sore at the moment.

"What the hell, Sango?" I asked, angrily.

"Yeah, Sango. You have that look," Ayame asked curiously.

"I have the best idea to help Kags with this Inuyasha person. I know, Kags, that you were kind of bummed that I'm not going ice skating with you guys, but I just found the best substitute." Ayame and I looked at each other, confused, until she broke into a huge grin, obviously comprehending. Ayame and Sango shared a look of understanding, and it wasn't long before I couldn't take not knowing.

"Can you tell me now, since I'm the only one who doesn't comprehend your mind?" I asked, testily.

"Ok… how about you ask Inuyasha to go to the ice skating rink with you and Ayame?" Sango asked with a huge smile on her face, as if I would actually agree.

"No! We met a couple days ago. That's too straightforward."

"Well, I was going to ask you if it was ok for me to bring Koga, and if you bring Inuyasha it wouldn't be weird at all," Ayame reasoned.

"Inuyasha's going to think that I forced him into a date!"

"No, he won't. He might even be happy that you asked him out," Sango pointed out.

"What about Kikyo? He loves her, he doesn't need some girl asking him on dates when he has a girlfriend in a coma!" I tried to get through their thick skulls, since they learned of Kikyo moments before.

"Kags, think of it this way. Inuyasha is most probably depressed, and beating himself up over what happened; you'll be doing him a favor by distracting him," Sango reasoned, and Ayame nodded, seconding that notion. After that little episode, we all gathered around my TV once again. I couldn't help the thought that popped into my head. _'Would I only ever be a distraction to Inuyasha?'_

**End Flashback**

A frown came onto my face for being such an idiot. We were just acquaintances. Right? Right. I got up, satisfied with my answer to my question, and went to the bathroom to do the essentials- pee, brush my teeth, inspect my face for any imperfections (which was kind of self conscious of me since I've never had a blemish), and sigh in disappointment at my reflection. After that was done I strode over to my closet, threw open the doors, and inspected my clothing. I stared at the rainbow, it seemed. All the colors were there, and were arranged from brightest to black. I felt colorful today-

'_Wonder why?'_

'_Could you please stop acting like a know-it-all, and leave me alone?'_ No response; of course not.

-so I decided to wear my t-shirt with every color and my grey skinny jeans. Pleased with my attire after I had tried it on and looked at my full length mirror, I brushed my hair, leaving it hanging in its wavy tendrils. I slipped my vans on, grabbed my yellow backpack, and left, and not before hearing the light snoring coming out of my brothers room causing a slight pang of envy.

The air was crisp and the smell of autumn was in the air. I walked, feeling light, towards school. The walk was short, and when I got there, not many people had arrived yet. I went to my locker, and not before noticing that Inuyasha wasn't there. It seemed I did that unconsciously. I put my bag away, and went in search for Miroku.

I found him in a patch of guys, leaning against a wall, watching as girls go by. Miroku was a pervert, but he fought long and hard to get Sango, and I know he wouldn't cheat on her. Groping didn't count though, according to his standards. When I walked by, the guys didn't even pay attention to me, as usual. Miroku noticed me though. He said goodbye to his friends and walked towards me.

"Well, don't you look beautiful today, Kagome?" He said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Save it for your girlfriend, Miroku," I said dryly. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a light squeeze in brotherly affection.

"Kagome, I really wish you would stop being so self conscious all the time. There's nothing wrong with you," he stated.

"Oh yeah, then how come I'm the only one out of the bunch that has no guys tailing after her? Even _you _have guys Miroku!" I yelled. **(A/N: **_No offense intended. I aim for equality, and have many friends that are bi or other, so I hope no one gets offended__**)**_

"Well, I can't help my good looks," I gave a very unladylike snort to that, which he ignored, "and, besides, Sango mentioned to me last night after she got back from your house, that you _do_ have someone tailing you," he said suggestively.

"Sango," I growled out her name, "she totally insinuated wrong. Inuyasha and I are just friends. I haven't even known him a full week yet," I yelled, exasperatedly.

"Inuyasha, huh? The new student?"

"You know him?"

"Not really, but he's in my gym class. I guess I should talk to him more often since I'm going to be seeing more of him, right?" I blushed crimson at what he was suggesting. If Miroku said anything, things between Inuyasha and I would be extremely awkward.

"You stay quiet, got it? Or I'll tell Sango of your lecherous ways," I said threateningly.

Miroku threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. No need to get your panties in a knot. And there is absolutely no need to involve my dear Sango," he said worriedly. Sango's wrath was something you didn't want aimed at you, and in the three years they had been together, Miroku had to suffer through it _very _often. Looking forward, I noticed we were at the bus loop, Miroku probably wanting to see Sango. I was about to say I was going to go when I heard two significant voices calling out my name. I turned around to find Sango and Ayame running towards me. When they were in front of me, Sango spoke first.

"Have you asked him yet?"

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't act stupid! Inuyasha!" Ayame yelled.

"I haven't even seen him yet," I pointed out.

"Well, when are you going to do it?" Sango asked, leaning into Miroku's arms as they snaked around her waist.

"When I see him in History."

"Good. Don't be a chicken shit. Well, I'm going to go find Koga," she gave us a wink, and bounced off. I looked over at Miroku and Sango, having a look in the eyes, give each other chaste kisses moment, and didn't even say bye as I walked away.

* * *

History came rather quickly. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, now, though. I had no idea how I was going to approach Inuyasha and ask him to go on a 'non-forced date' with me. I had debated on the possibility on not telling him and then tell Sango and Ayame that he said he couldn't because he was too busy tuning up his bike, or something of that sort. It was quite believable, but I doubted Sango and Ayame would believe me. They would most probably ask him themselves for confirmation.

The image of a small Inuyasha cornered, while a huge Sango and Ayame were pointing accusatory fingers at him popped into my head. They would be yelling at him for wanting to take care of his bike instead of spending a day with me, and Inuyasha yelling 'Leave me alone!' in a whiny voice. I shook my head, erasing that picture. It was comical and likely, but I couldn't let Inuyasha be attacked by my friends.

I walked up the stairs, and when I got to the landing I stared at the door that led to my History classroom wearily. He was most likely there already, since I took forever at my locker. I didn't know how to say it. Ask it. It felt degrading, but it shouldn't because it wasn't a 'date' date. It wasn't even a double date. We would go as friends and Ayame would go with Koga as _beneficial_ friends. I took steps towards the door and put my hand on the handle. I had to get to class, so either way I had to get inside. I opened the door and the smell of old paper and textbooks assaulted my nose.

Students were scattered about, in various clicks. I could see Yura leaning against the wall with her friends, watching Inuyasha like a predator. Something told me her 'He'll be mine in a week' was a load of bullshit and that wasn't going to happen. I felt relieved about that, oddly.

'_I wonder wh-'_

'_I swear if you say one more word, I will surgically remove you!'_ Silence, but you could hear a light chuckle somewhere in my head.

My seat was near the back, and I saw Inuyasha instantly. He was doing the same thing he was doing last class, in his own world. His head was probably like an elevator, with music constantly playing. That was kind of admirable. I inched toward my desk, thinking _'Oh well,'_ since he didn't notice my presence yet. _'What a shame.' _Suddenly the late bell rang and the teacher came in, a big guy with a gi-normous bald spot, and three hairs long enough that he could wrap around his head. He came in with a frown etched on his pudgy face and strode to the front of the class to yell at us to shut up and what not. I droned him out after a paper landed on my desk. I opened it up, already suspecting it to be _his_.

**Salut.**

Excuse me?

**Salut.**

_**Making up words, now, are we?**_

He gave out an exasperated breath as he wrote back. The conversation went as follows.

**Salut.**

_**Making up words, now, are we?**_

**No, dumbass, it's French. Means 'hi.' Jeez.**

_**Excuse me? I'm not the dumbass here! We're back**_

_**to insults now, are we?**_

**No…fine. Truce?**

_**Uh, yeah, sure. That's surprising. You backed down.**_

_**I think you're starting to like me.**_

**Keh, please. You're just the only one that's spoken**

**to me is all. Don't flatter yourself.**

_**Man, you're an asshole, you know that?**_

He had to hold on to the note since Mr. Binsan decided a pop quiz was in order. I breezed through it, and apparently so did Inuyasha, but he couldn't pass me the note since Mr. Binsan decided to walk up and down our aisle, searching for cheaters. As soon as he said pens down and collected Inuyasha's and mines papers, he threw the note at me.

**I've been told. Hey, how come you're so**

**fidgety today?**

_**Who says I'm fidgety?**_

**I do. Stop squirming in your seat and maybe**

**I wouldn't think it.**

_**Whatever. Um, listen. I have to ask you something…**_

**Shoot.**

Before I even had a chance to ask him if he wanted to go ice skating, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. A satisfied smiled etched its way onto my face at the fact that I wouldn't have to ask him as of yet.

'_Oh well. I tried my hardest.'_

'_Bullshit,' _my conscience sang.

I got up from my desk, and gathered my books. I tried squeezing my way through the 20 bodies trying to get out the door, but was stopped at feeling a poke at my shoulder blade. I gave a look over my shoulder and saw Inuyasha holding out my favorite pen. I had tried to leave the classroom quickly in hopes that he wouldn't inquire about my question.

"You dropped it," he said referring to the pen, while holding it out to me.

"Ha, yeah, thanks," I reached forward and grabbed it, my fingers lightly touching his. I wasn't ready for the shock of electricity that went up my arm, or the quickening of my heart beat. If he noticed, he didn't show it. He just crammed his hands in his pockets, and stared intently at me with his killer eyes.

"So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" he asked expectantly.

"Um, how about I ask you later; I'm going to be late for class," was my excuse. He gave a smirk.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easily. Meet me at lunch, in the court yard," and he left, leaving no room for argument. I rushed out, my face red with anger, and running late for my next class.

'_Who the hell does he think he is? Assuming I would want to meet him at lunch. Ha! I have __a life, you know!?!' _I thought while pushing through all the students inconveniently placed in my way.

'_You know you're looking forward to lunch now, more so than before. Stop kidding __yourself.'_

'_You know something. No. I am __**not **__looking forward to meeting Inuyasha, and when I see __him, I am going to let him know what he wants is **not** what he gets. Jeez.'_

'_You just love to lie to yourself, don't you?'_

I had no answer, but it was wrong. So, so wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, again sorry for the week late update. And also, again, I hope I was not offensive. _

_I sincerely hope you all didn't find this chapter horribly written, and I know it's short, and I promise to try my hardest to make the next one longer._

_Please R and R. If you have any questions, or something you would like to see, give me the shout, and I'll try me best to comply. Otherwise, I have a significantly clear view of where this story is headed._

_Oh, I hope you all had a great holiday. Happy 2009!_


	7. Ask part II

**Put away the pitchforks, folks! I'm finally back! I have been having a lot of problems these past couple of months, and no time to write what so ever. I am hoping life will be nice, and allow me to update every week, from now on. **

**I hope you guys will take my apology, for it is sincere. Hope the wait was worth it.**

**(:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ask (part II)**

I was on my way to lunch. I had come to the decision that I would just come out with asking Inuyasha to the rink. I figured if I reasoned that my friends had put me up to it and that in _no_ way was it a date, I wouldn't have to see his cocky smirk. I walked past slow moving adolescents, getting closer to the courtyard. I was confident the whole way, until the courtyard came into view. Once it did, my heart beat faster, and the butterflies in my stomach were fighting to get out.

Ok, I accepted that I was nervous, but I was not ready in the least for the breath that left my lungs when Inuyasha was in my sight. It _definitely_ had nothing to do with the fact that he was gobbling down two pizzas topped with jalapeños and pickles, and everything to do with the wind blowing his hair about and the sun hitting his face slightly, making it extremely hard to look away from his entrancing eyes.

'_Shit, he's looking at me. I should stop staring at him like an idiot.'_

'_Haha, it's hard to stop, huh?'_

'_You again!? My threat still stands, you know?!'_

Silence.

I walked forward, mentally ordering my body to chill. What felt like an endless amount of time later, I was standing in front of him. He was looking up at me, and I forgot how to go about pleasantries. We stared for awhile, until he realized I wasn't going to make a move to sit down. He padded the spot next to him, and I snapped out of my trance. I plotted my butt on the cool concrete, an embarrassing blush forming on my face. He cleared his throat as silence ensued.

"So…what was it that you wanted to ask me?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I-I…uh…" Was my ever-so intelligent response. He was in the process of taking another bite out of his 'loaded' pizza. It was quite comical seeing as all the contents were trying to fall off, but he was dead set on making sure they all fell into his mouth before they hit the floor. The look on his face was amusing, and I couldn't help the giggle that passed my lips. Hearing me, he looked up with his mouth open, his pizza in midair, and I erupted into a laughing fit.

"You look positively _stupid_!" I said through breaths.

"_Excuse_ me," he raised a brow and brought his pizza down to his lap.

"Gosh, you have a goofy looking face."

"Oh, well that's nice. Listen here, your face isn't particularly attractive, so I wouldn't talk," he said with a smirk. Ok, I knew he was playing along (or was he), but that kind of hurt. Was my face really that bad looking to him? I, for one, didn't think his face was goofy looking in the least. It was a beautiful face. He had amazing features, but his big mouth kind of killed them all.

"If you have such a problem with my 'unattractive' face, then why do you look at it?" I asked, facing him head on.

"Maybe if you stop pestering me all the time, I wouldn't _have_ to look at it!" I looked away and crossed my arms with a 'humph.' Seconds passed until he let out a breath and mumbled a soft 'sorry.' I looked over my shoulder and let it pass. I gave him a smile and then got ready to ask what needed to be asked.

"Inuyasha, listen, don't get the wrong idea or anything. This isn't my idea, _definitely_ **not **_my _idea. I wouldn't even think of-wait, that came out wrong. I…Sango and Ayame, uh. Gosh," I huffed out a breath, feeling utterly defeated by myself. My own mind couldn't form the words right and having Inuyasha staring at me, amusement glinting in his eyes, wasn't helping. I dropped my head down, and just stared at my hands wringing themselves on my lap. I wouldn't have looked up if it weren't for the light chuckle I heard from the being sitting next to me.

"Kagome, just spit it out. You sound like a sputtering idiot," I looked up and glared at him but he continued, not really noticing. "If it makes things easier on you, why don't you turn around, and say it. Not looking at me might help you out." I considered this, and figured he was right.

'_Of course he's right, Kagome. There is no escaping asking him. Free will isn't a valid __excuse here.'_

I angled my body to face the scattered individuals enjoying their lunch. There was a couple sitting under a tree, holding each other, and a study group forming a couple feet away from them. Everyone seemed captivated by their own lives, keeping them oblivious to the utter discomfort I was experiencing in mine. I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to blurt out _'So, have anything to do on Saturday? No? Well then. Come to the ice rink with Ayame, Koga, and I to a non-date, will you?' _I went to open my mouth, having that very conversation on the tip of my tongue, but what came out of my mouth was:

"I-I…can't…do it." I looked over my shoulder at him with an innocent look. He stared back at me, impatience plastered on his face. He puffed his lips out.

"Fine. Ok, I'm only doing this because I'm curious. And _only_ because of that. You can **never** bring it up _ever_ again. Got it?" I turned around to face him, and nodded. My curiosity was now perked, and I wondered what he was going to do that I was to never mention again. He took in a deep breath.

"Would it be easier if you were talking to Sango, or Ayame?" He asked in a hurried tone.

"Well, sure, I guess, I mean-"

"Fine." He looked up at the sky, seemingly thinking, and then he transformed. "Like, omg! Kagome! You, like, have something to say, then say it! I'm, like, soooo interested!" Inuyasha was copying the stereotypical way girls were made to sound. He was using the hand movements, the batting of the eye lashes, and the twirling of the hair, perfectly, making me feel utterly unfeminine. I was having trouble distinguishing his testosterone from the estrogen at that moment. He was getting looks from lower classmen as they walked by, and a giggle escaped my lips. 'Inuyasha' was waiting so I had to give 'him' an answer. I cleared my throat.

"Well," calling him Sango or Ayame would be an insult to them both, "_you_, what I wanted to say to Inuyasha, who is **nowhere** to be seen at the moment," I added as an afterthought. His smile grew at that. I found myself playing along. "You see, my _lovely _friends thought that in order for me not to be lonely at the ice rink on Saturday while Ayame and Koga hang out, is if I invite Inuyasha to a get together, not a date, as friends." I hadn't noticed I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his face. I tentatively popped one open to find Inuyasha taking a swig of his drink.

'_Was he even paying attention?'_ I was about to voice this, when he answered for me, putting down his beverage.

"So, you want_ me _to go along with _you _and your friend while she puts a move on Koga?" I shrugged, hearing the skepticism in his voice. I tried ignoring how he stressed the words 'me' and 'you.'

"We're going to be, kind of like, babysitters. Chaperones, if you will. Right?" He looked at me, and I went along with it.

"Yes, sure, of course." He smiled, and I let out a breath.

"Ok, I'll go." At that, he popped in a large morsel of the pie.

"You will? Really?" I asked not fully processing his answer.

"Yes. I have nothing else to do." I was too shocked to even care that I was sort of a last resort. _He _was coming. _Inuyasha_ was coming. And I had nothing to wear! I got up quick enough to give myself whiplash. Inuyasha looked up at me, startled.

"I got to go! The rink is at 1, by the way." I scurried away en route towards Sango and Ayame. Before the rink, I **had** to go shopping! _I _**wanted** to go shopping. The world was full of surprises today, huh?

'_Yes, but you know you're happy he said yes. Don't deny it.'_ Came that irritating voice, but this time I didn't fight back.

'_So you don't deny it,'_ it taunted.

No, I didn't.

* * *

Inuyasha had thrown away his lunch, and was sitting on the low wall where Kagome and he sat moments before. He had begun to analyze what had happened while she sat there. Not only did he act like a girl for the sake of hearing what she had to say, but he said yes to her asking him to go to the rink. A smile made its way to his face. He was looking forward to it, the date that wasn't a date.

Suddenly a shadow seemed to cover his features. _Kikyo. _

'_She wants you to be happy, I just know it. Move on. Find someone that makes you happy; that makes you laugh. You need it.' _Those were the words Kikyo's mom had said to him last time he visited. Kagome's giggling face came to his mind.

'_Maybe, just maybe-'_

'_There is no maybe. Just yes or no.'_

'_Shut up.'_

_Maybe_…it was a yes. The bell rang, and he got up from where he sat. He could hear chuckling in his head as he walked towards class.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Alright, I hope this chapter wasn't unbearable. I threw in some comedy on Inuyasha's part, so I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be the 'non-date.' _

_R and R and tell me your thoughts, complaints, and constructive criticism. The next chapter will be more eventful, promise._

_Let me know if there are any mistakes, typos and what nots. I tried my hardest to make sure there weren't any._

_REVIEWS for UPDATES!_

_(:_


End file.
